


Agony & Bliss

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: day 10 of kinkmas with one of my all-time favorite pairingsbokuroteru
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Agony & Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 of kinkmas with one of my all-time favorite pairings  
> bokuroteru

"You've got to be kidding me," Yuuji said as ter brought a hand through ter hair. 

"Were not," Tetsurou says with a smug smile that makes Yuuji grit ter teeth. 

"Don't you guys torture me enough?" Yuuji exasperates dramatically and Koutarou looks at tim curiously. 

"Do you feel like we torture you a lot?" Koutarou asks with a frown. 

Yuuji groans and runs a hand down ter face. "No Kou, I just meant you guys are going to be the end of me. There's no way I'm gonna survive this without wanting to bust." Tetsurou smirks and Koutarou month drops into an 'o' shape that Yuuji wants to kiss right off of him. "Ugh. I'll do it. I'll sit and watch while the two of you have all the fun." Yuuji feigns annoyance as te slide into the armchair. 

"I promise we'll take good care of you after okay? But we just want to try something...well I want to try something: Koutarou explains, Yuuji watches as a blush runs across his cheeks. 

"Screw you Tetsu, you know I can't say no to Kou." Koutarou himself smiles as Yuuji says this, settling in the seat beside Tetsurou, blushing lightly. 

"Come on Koutarou, you're acting like I've never made a mess of you before. This time we're just gonna do it while Yuu watches." Tetsurou draws as he places a hand under Koutarou's chin to make him look at him. 

Yuuji already feels anticipation building in ter limbs while te watch. Te doubt te'll make it that long. 

Koutarou leans forward to kiss Tetsurou, it's a shy, timid movement. Something almost completely unlike Koutarou to begin with. It just goes to show how badly that Koutarou wants this. 

"How long have you wanted me to watch you Kou?" Yuuji asks quietly as te shift slightly in the chair. Excitement running through ter veins.

"A while…" Koutarou trails off, as Tetsurou trails kisses up and down Koutarou's jaw and neck. Heavy breaths begin to form on Koutarou's breath that makes Yuuji's dick stir. 

"What if I said...I like it already." Yuuji pulls at ter shorts, stretching the material away from the hard-on forming in ter shorts. Koutarou whimpered at ter statement, Yuuji watched as goosebumps formed on Koutarou's arms as Tetsurou ran a hand over his abdomen, pulling his shirt up and exposing his nipples. The way Koutarou puffed his test out made Yuuji bit ter lip. He couldn't stop following Tetsurou's movements, but Yuuji's eyes also kept flickering to Koutarou's lips that fell wider and wider open as Tetsurou touched him.

Yuuji wanted to touch terself. Wanted to rub up and down on ter cock but te knew te would come too quickly. Te had to wait until Koutarou was actually being railed by Tetsurou, that would be an amazing visual.

Tetsurou was claiming Koutarou as his own. Beautiful red marks and bruises painted the exposed skin of Koutarou's neck and collarbones. This turned Koutarou, rather quickly, into a mess. For such a big guy he was easily aroused, or maybe it was just Tetsurou's dominant role over him. Even Yuuji terself felt the ways of dominance from ter chair. 

"Fuck Tetsu-" Yuuji groaned. 

"I'm surprised you haven't started touching yourself yet," Tetsurou says taunting Yuuji. Te scoffed at him pulling down on ter shorts again. 

"I can hold out longer than you think." Yuuji quips back. 

"Not from my experience," Tetsurou smirks as he rubs his hand against Koutarou's length through his bottoms. 

"Not from mine either." Yuuji sticks ter tongue out and closes one of ter eyes, te show off ter tongue piercing before closing ter mouth and smirking. 

"Advantages don't count." Tetsurou argues. Yuuji just winks at him. 

By the time that Koutarou's cock is out, and Tetsurou is stroking it slowly, much to Koutarou's dismay, Yuuji is already rubbing terself through ter shorts. Since ter not directly touching terself it's a little better but watching the way that Tetsurou rubs his thumb over the slit of Koutarou's throbbing cock. Making Yuuji's own cock throbbing. 

It feels like ages before Tetsurou's fingers enter Koutarou. Who is straddled on Tetsurou's lap, slowly rolling himself into Tetsurou's fingers. The sounds are wet, Tetsurou always uses too much lubrication. The lewd noises make Yuuji whine, as te finally bring ter fingers around ter cock, pumping terself slowly. The slow pace doesn't help, since te had been doing it for a bit. The slow pace will bring tim over the edge as if te were pumping terself roughly. 

Two fingers. At this point Koutarou is riding Tetsurou's slender fingers. Yuuji can see the redness of Koutarou's entrance from the spread. Te can hear Koutarou's hard breaths as his head is buried into Tetsurou's shoulder. 

"You think you're ready for me baby?" Tetsurou asks as he slips in a third finger, the resistance is obvious in the way that Koutarou whines. But both Tetsurou and Yuuji know that Koutarou loves the spread.

"Y-yes," Koutarou stutters and Yuuji's hand reflexively squeezes ter hand around tim. 

"Damn Kou, you gotta beg for it." Yuuji groans.

"O-okay. T-tetsurou-p-please fuck me now!" Koutarou begs and whines as Tetsurou curls his fingers inside of Koutarou. Yuuji groans and slides ter thumb over the slit of ter cock several times before fucking terself in ter hand. 

"Oh yeah just like that baby." Yuuji croaks. And Tetsurou shoots tim a glance. A red blush falls over Tetsurou's feature meaning Tetsurou doesn't know who Yuuji was talking to, but liked the praise anyway. 

Koutarou lowers himself slowly onto Tetsurou's cock. Now it's Tetsurou's turn to lose his cool. Yuuji pumps terself once, twice, three times before te actually comes. Hot breaths falling from ter mouth and ter hand clasped around ter tip. Te knew it was too much, it was too slow and too much torture, and now that te has come, te feels good. Te can watch ter two boyfriends bring each other over the end. 

And Koutarou doesn't disappoint. Sitting up in Tetsurou's lap and riding him like there is no tomorrow. Yuuji enjoyed watching this, watching Tetsurou's hips jut into Koutarou with purpose, hands on his hips and thrusting into him so intensely that Yuuji felt terself going fuzzy. 

"Fuck-" Koutarou cursed into the air, and Tetsurou moved to wrap a hand around Koutarou's member pumping him, easily bringing him over the edge. Tetsurou cries out as Koutarou squeezes around him and they both groan. Yuuji smiles as they come together, making tim feel warm and fuzzy. 

"Did you enjoy me watching you?" Yuuji asked with a smirk on ter face. 

Koutarou turned toward tim, with a blissed-out expression, face red and wet lips. "Yes." Tetsurou grinned as he rolled his head along the back of the couch. Koutarou pressed soft kisses to his lips and cheeks as they both settled down. Yuuji was getting a little uncomfortable with come all over terself, but te were content with the bliss in the air. Happy that te was able to do what Koutarou wanted and that he liked it a lot. Yuuji doesn't regret a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> -alec


End file.
